undertale_chroniclefandomcom-20200213-history
Asgrid Dreemurr
Personality Asgrid Dreemurr carried a somewhat neutral feel with him. Many of his subjects described him as a monster who you never quite knew what you were going to be getting. To his own subjects, he was often friendly, and opening, only ever becoming mildly irritated. However he struggled to trust many outside of his kingdom, particularly the human nations across the mountain range. Very few knew as to why Asgrid's personality changed so drastically, considering that before The Paral Civil War, Asgrid was much more upbeat. The only monsters who know the real reason were his wife Celia Dreemurr, and some of Asgrid's closest advisers. Even his own son Asgore Dreemurr was unaware of the reason. Magic Abilities Fire magic of varying degrees. The ability to summon weapons. Backstory Asgrid was born as Prince Asgrid Dreemurr to then King Ausgrid Dreemurr and Queen Eleanora Dreemurr. Much of Asgrid's early life was without conflict, and since Capri-Bovarians stopped aging at a certain point, Asgrid's parents never bothered teaching him the fine points of ruling a kingdom, intending on teaching him as the time came along. However, despite the centuries, this time still came much sooner than they anticipated. Asgrid's life took a dramatic turn south when Ausgrid and Eleanora were both brutally murdered on September 12th, 595. Asgrid found himself being crowned just the next day, having no idea how to properly lead a kingdom, a responsibility he had to adjust to while coping with the sudden death of his parents. Luckily, he had several advisors who were more than willing to aid him in ruling. Asgrid's first act as ruler was to investigate the two murders, eventually uncovering a band of insurgents plotting to overthrow the monarchy The discovery went on to spark the first, and only civil war in all of monsterkind, the famed Paral Civil War. With the obvious exception of The War For Humanity, the civil war was one of the darkest points in the history of both the Paral Kingdom, and monsterkind as a whole. It was long, and pushed Asgrid to the very limit. The war is also the reason why he met Celia Dreemurr, who would go on to become his future wife. After the civil war, Asgrid married Celia, and the two had a son, Asgore Dreemurr. Then came The Continental War; A war that saw all the human nations turn on each other in a massive bloodbath that would last over a century. Asgrid just barely managed to keep both Paral, and the kingdoms of Tarus and Zekar out of the war thanks to persuasion on both the sides of the humans, and other monsters. Following the destruction, Asgrid, along with the rules of Tarus and Zekar offered aid to the human nations, knowing full well it would take some time to pay off. Asgrid would go on to teach Asgore the fine points about running a kingdom, intending to not make the same mistake his father Ausgrid made in not teaching him sooner. The decision to teach Asgore early would prove to be a wise one, quite possibly the reason why the monsters were able to escape underground thanks to Asgore's leadership. Asgrid often fought on the front lines alongside Celia against the humans during the War For Humanity. Both he and Celia were tragically killed in a final stand while the city of Ebott was set ablaze, though their sacrifice, along with an entire legion of soldiers, allowed for over a thousand monsters to escape the city, a final heroic act from the brave king.